Behind Closed Doors
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: Ryoma isn't acting like his usual self and six of the regular members are starting to notice. He wasn't the only one, since two other members which included their very own Tezuka-buchou is involved...now what's that all about? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis because if I did, I'd be the happiest girl to have ever lived on this planet and I'd probably be pairing up ALL the cute hotties of all the POT characters out there! Plus, the anime itself rightfully belongs to its creator.

**Authors Note: **Please, READ and REVIEW!! Arigato!

**Pairing: **Why…our all cocky and favorite kitten, Ryoma Echizen…and…drum rolls….well sorry people you have to find out yourselves…aren't I cruel…! There are hints of other pairings in the story and it's kind of noticeable, demo, if not...then you might just have to squint a little to see.

**Summary:** Sometimes, many if not several people can mistakenly misunderstood, what they can't really see. It is common knowledge that people can take into count of what their minds can fully try to imagine of what is happening behind closed doors. Though, in this particular day, what would happen if the other six regulars of Seigaku were to overhear noises behind the doors of the tennis club changing room. Especially, if the day had turned out to be a little out of normal for some of the team members. Along with three mysteriously missing regular members of the team.

**A/N:** Since this is my fanfic, I decided that the whole team would be together in the same school which is Seishun High School, sister to Seishun Middle School, where Ryoma had taken a special boarding test. Since he's so smart he got a really high score which placed him to skip two grade levels after winning two years of grand slams, where he decided to come back to his sempai-tachi, and with that he is going to be in the same classes as his sempais Inui, Kawamura, Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji and Kikumaru.

**Age: **Ryoma: 14, Momo&Kaidoh: 15, Tezuka,Fuji,Kikumaru,Oishi,Kawamura,and Inui: 16

**Warning: **The story itself will contain slash. Meaning if people were to move forward and starts reading the story than they should know that it contains a boyxboy relationship. So people shouldn't go any further, if they're not into reading a yaoi story. One last time, you've been warned!

* * *

It started out the same way as usual for the members of Seigaku's regular team. They were told by their coach to practice which was normal, but today their own buchou seems to be a little irritated and kept glancing between two of the regulars in the team. He told everyone to pair off, and as usual Momoshiro would walk towards their ochibi or a.k.a their little prince, but for some reason today was a little different. Right even before Momoshiro had reached his destination, he watched with wide eyes as Fuji-sempai had walked towards Ryoma and had told him bluntly that they would be partners for today.

With that, even the other regulars were surprised and Momoshiro knew he had heard Inui-sempai muttering close by about 'Iie, Data' which was true. At this point, Momoshiro had taken a short glance at their buchou only to see that he was staring at the two, meaning Fuji-sempai and Ryoma, with that same aggravated look but something else in his eyes, that the others found it a little out of character for the stone cold captain. Though, no one was brave enough to point that out, since the only people that their buchou seems to tolerate lately or as of today was of the same two people they were all looking at which was standing right in front of them.

So as normal as the days they usually practice together, the others had started, but every once in a while the others had taken secret glances at the two dubbed prodigies of the team, and were surprised that the two weren't going all out and seemed to be doing a light warm up which was definitely out of the question for their ochibi, since it was common knowledge of Fuji to slack off at times, but never for their small kohai.

They've all have come to be best of friends over the years, and had come to respect the little guy even with his quirks to rile people up with both his cockiness and attitude, but along the way, they had come to like the self proclaimed prince of tennis. But today, even Fuji and Ryoma weren't themselves and didn't seem to care one bit that the others of the team have given them worried glances as well. Practice was finally over and the other regulars were discussing with one another about the whole situation that occurred. They had all somehow managed to finish dressing at the same time and had walked out of the club room. As well as, all had missed to see three of the missing regulars that didn't come to change, finally enter the club room.

"Nya, what do you think is going on, Shuichirou?" asked the ever cute redhead acrobatic, Kikumaru Eiji, to his partner/boyfriend.

"I don't know Eiji, I hope they aren't having some sort of fight, because if they are, I hope that they can settle it soon," answered the mother hen of Seigaku, Oishi Shuichirou.

"I, um, think that we should leave them alone you guys, I mean it's not really our business, and plus they could always come to us if they have problems right, well, at least one of them will, I think?" offered a tall brown haired and all powerhouse holder named Kawamura Takashi.

"Fshhh, I agree with Kawamura-sempai, I mean if they wanted to talk about their problems, which I doubt would be any of us, we should just leave it as it is. We really shouldn't interfere." stated a hissing and bandana wearing boy by the name of Kaidoh Kaoru.

"I believe, that there would be an 80 percent chance that the problem lies within Echizen, the 20 percent of that would go to either Fuji or Tezuka, though sadly I don't know what the reason as to what the problem is behind the whole situation." calculated the ever intelligent data specialist and boyfriend to Kaidoh, named Inui Sadaharu.

"But, ano, Inui-sempai, I don't think it's Echizen's fault this time, I mean he didn't really seem to do anything out of the norm, well maybe during the whole practice business. I just think that their day just isn't turning out to be so good, is all," voiced a purple eyed boy with spiky hair named Momoshiro Takeshi.

The others couldn't help but wonder what was really going on. It was really out of the ordinary that Fuji would pair himself up with Echizen, it was either always with Kikumaru, Taka-san, or even Tezuka. Though it was mostly Tezuka assigning the partnership, but even today, their buchou didn't even say any complaints on the pairing and just went off to the sides to closely inspect everyone's play. After practice, everyone had noticed that their buchou had asked both Fuji and Echizen to stay for a while to talk somethings, that the others were dismissed. Of course, if the others had the chance they would have tried to spy, though they knew it was futile, since there was nothing to hide behind. So they all just got dressed and wondered what the other three were discussing. As most of the regulars were close by the entrance to the school gate, Eiji, had shouted out of no where.

"Nya, oh no, I can't believe it, I almost forgot my notebook, I mean I really need it for this Friday's English test, no way, sorry guys I have to get it in my lockers, really quick, I mean I really need it since I have to study just incase for pop quizzes you know." with that said, Kikumaru had speeded away back to the club room. Though if he only knew what he was going to discover, it would have definitely made him think twice of just leaving the notebook behind for tomorrow.

"That Eiji, I mentioned it to him earlier that he shouldn't forget it," muttered Oishi to his remaining friends. Though his friends had only given him sympathetic looks, they all knew though that he loves his red head partner unconditionally.

It was about 10 minutes later, after Kikumaru had left the group, that the others have started to wonder what was taking their teammate so long to get his notebook. Since everyone in the group knows that it only takes about a couple minutes to reach the club room. Especially, with Kikumaru being someone who can run pretty quickly if needed, so the others couldn't help but start to worry.

"Ne, sempai-tachi, what do you think is taking Kikumaru-sempai so long?" asked Momoshiro worriedly.

"Baka, you should just shut your mouth, and have some patience, why don't you, so what if Kikumaru-sempai is taking a little longer, doesn't mean he won't come right back," stated an equally irritated but secretly worried Kaidoh.

"What'd you say mamushi? You shouldn't have answered you know, I wasn't even talking to you, I was asking sempai-tachi here and not you," countered Momoshiro back to Kaidoh.

"Whatever, I just don't think you should complain plus here comes Kikumaru-sempai now," exclaimed Kaidoh who saw his sempai coming towards the whole group.

As everyone turned to look, they all watched as the one person they all were waiting for, came closer and his face seem to turn very red. Though of course, his ever present boyfriend being the mother hen he is went over to check him over.

"What's the matter, Eiji? Your face is all red, you were fine when you left, oh I do hope your not catching anything, are you sure your alright? Do you need to go home?" Oishi stated worriedly and fired all the questions one by one to his boyfriend.

Though the next words that came out of Kikumaru's mouth weren't ones they were expecting.

"Nya, you guys would not believe it, oh I can't believe I heard those, no way, I mean wow, I didn't even know, you guys would just have to hear it with your own ears, come on, man this is like one momentous event," rattled the now excited and slowly turning to normal faced Kikumaru.

"Calm down, Eiji, what's going on? Plus I see that you didn't even have the notebook with you, what took you so long? By the way, what are you talking about? What momentous event?" asked his boyfriend Oishi.

"No time now Shuichi-chan, we have to get there fast, come on everyone, before its too late," exclaimed Eiji excitedly.

"I take it that this whole momentous event has something to do in the club room, right Eiji?" Inui statedly asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that? Well who cares, now come on, we have to hurry, man I just can't believe it, you guys are going to go nuts, I mean I really couldn't help but wonder what was going on, hurry and I'll tell you guys what I heard along the way," said Eiji hurriedly.

So before the whole group had reached the tennis club room, Eiji had recounted to his friends what he encountered and what seems to be transpiring behind the closed doors of the club room. That by the time Eiji had finished his story, everyone had many things to think about but they all couldn't help but turn red from the description of what Eiji heard.

Because it would seem that not only was there some kind of scene taking place in the club room, but it would also seem that it involves three of the people they all wouldn't expect. Well, one of them, since the other two people were sort of out of the questions to do those kind of things.

Oishi couldn't help but think that there was no way both his best friend Tezuka and Fuji would take advantage of their little kohai like that. He knew that Fuji was capable of doing something along those lines, but to think that Tezuka could be a part of it as well was something hard to believe. He just kept trying to deny the whole thing, but lately even he started noticing how Tezuka keeps glancing towards Ryoma. He knew that Tezuka held much affection to their ochibi, but he started questioning it ever since this whole staring thing had started to escalate. Whenever he tries to bring up some sort of conversation with him, he knew that Tezuka was distracted way before he even began speaking. Oishi, of course, would look to where Tezuka was staring at and it would always land to where Ryoma seems to be. Which lately has also brought forth the attention of Fuji as well.

Kikumaru at the same time, was thinking about what he heard, he knew that he should've just left the three alone, but for some reason he thought that if Tezuka-buchou, his best friend Fuji, and ochibi were having some sort of a threesome relationship they all shoud've been informed. They have all gone through so many things that even their group could be trusted with something such as this. He couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by the secrecy. Even though, it was truly the three people's decision if they wanted to be found out or not. Since for one thing, being Fuji's best friend, he knew a lot about Fuji's interest in others. Those others had always pointed out to be Tezuka and Ryoma only. He knew that ever since their ochibi had stepped on the court and had skillfully handedly taken care of an upperclassmen effortlessly, Fuji had taken quite an interest in the new comer. Kikumaru already knew about how Fuji felt about Tezuka-buchou, but it would seem lately that both his best friend and Tezuka-buchou seem to stare at Ryoma a lot more than they should.

Inui, himself, was wondering if what they were about to hear or maybe even see was going to cause a huge rift through their friendship. He knew that it would have been more logical if they should all have just shrugged the whole thing off. Even though he would have gladly put down many information and data for his collection of the three monsters of Seigaku. Though he knew that this was basically invasion of privacy. He respected both Tezuka and Fuji not only for their strengths in tennis and their vast knowledgable intellect, but it also goes the same way for Echizen. He knew that the first time he met the freshman, well technically now they were both in the same grade, but still without Echizen having to pop up in their lives, it would've been hard to talk and spend time with his boyfriend, Kaoru, without Echizen unintentionally showing up and causing the two of them to train to be better in endurance and doubles play. Which later caused the two to spend more time training together and eventually lead to having to go out with each other and professing their love to one another whether it sounded too cheesy for others or not, he did't care.

Kawamura didn't really know what to think. He knew that by now, mostly everyone in the whole team were basically gay and have been in a relationship with one another ever since Ryoma had come in his third and last year of junior high. The first time he had met both Tezuka and Fuji were those days back where the upperclassmens of the tennis club team had kept mentioning that his technique wasn't really good enough for the team and would cause only down fall to the whole lot. But he remembered that one of those days after helping cleaning up the courts, he was approached by not only Tezuka cause when he looked around and saw that four others were smiling and looking at him. He remembered that day well, Tezuka had told him that he was really good and could be better in time, and everyone else which he found out later were Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, and Inui, agreed that they all should work together so that one day they would all far exceed anyones expectations. So no, he didn't have a problem if the others had a relationship with one another, they were the best of friends anyone could hope for including his three kohais. Since he was grateful that everyone had accepted him for who he was, and he remembered the time when Ryoma had fought for him against his own best friend, Akutsu from Yamabuki. He knew he found the right friends to stick with and whom to protect, so maybe he was feeling a little ashamed if he were to invade someones circle.

Kaidoh was also remembering the times when he first met his sempai-tachi. He remembered that both Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai were the talk of the school year in the tennis club. They were said to be the strongest with incredible techniques and prowess behind their plays. He remembered that six of his sempais were really good friends. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous at that time, since everyone tends to ignore and run away from him due to his hissing and dark looks. It wasn't that he wanted to scare everyone away with how he acts, but he just didn't want false people to come near him. He had a bad experience where he was made fun of and where he thought that he finally made a friend and was later dumped like he was some kind of shit due to other people making rumours. It wasn't until he met baka-peach also called Momoshiro that he felt a little friendship towards the other even if it was seen as rivalry. But the most important event that had taken place was the day for the ranking tournament during his second year when Echizen had show up. True, he was sort of pissed off after Ryoma had defeated Arai easily, but it was later thanks to him that he wanted to be better in his plays that he was approached by Sadaharu-sempai and later both became more than teammates. So he couldn't help but wanting to leave both his sempais and kohai alone.

Momoshiro knew that he should have just made some sort of excuse that he needed to meet Ann or something. He knew Ryoma well, he was his best friend after all, and now he didn't know what to think or say. He already knew that most of his teammates were in a relationship with one another and he didn't really have any problems with that. He knew that all his sempai-tachi along with Kaidoh and Ryoma, were the best of friends that anyone would really want to stick with. They were the ones that would stand by your side and somehow cheer you up even if the others had a weird way of showing it, such as Inui-sempai bringing out his 'juices', Kikumaru-sempai giving his 'big bear hugs', Tezuka-buchou assigning more laps (typical right ;P since he is the captain)...yeah those are some of the things that the others have tried showing, though preferably everyone would suggest Kikumaru-sempai's way any day. He was at a loss for words since he really didn't know if Ryoma was in a relationship with Tezuka and Fuji or not. Though if he knew Ryoma well, he knew that he wouldn't like to be spied on and invading someone elses privacy, but at the same time he couldn't help but contemplate that even if Ryoma had come to like his two older sempais, it wasn't wrong for him in anyway since it was love right? He would accept the aftermath though, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do by going to go see what was happening back in the club room. Though he can't voice it out any longer since the club room itself was just about five feet away from everyone else.

True to Momoshiro's words, while everyone had come out of their thoughts about what to do, everyone had a curiosity as to what was really taking place. They all knew it was a risk since well...the outcome of finding what was going on was a little unnerving. As they got closer, about two feet away from the club room, everyone heard someone cry out. Though after they heard it, everyone could only freeze, since they all knew who that voice sounds like. It was Echizens, but as they got closer, they all heard Ryoma talking and it sounded like this...

"Ahhhh...ano...Syuusuke...stop...onegai...I can't handle anymore," exclaimed an out of breath Ryoma from behind the doors.

The six regulars couldn't believe their ears, they didn't know what to do, they just all looked at each other and was just frozen into place. The next thing they heard was Fuji's voice.

"Well now, surely your not just giving up like that Ryo-chan, I didn't expect you to quit now when we just barely started, ne, what do you say Kunimitsu, want to take a go?" questioned the ever close eyed tensai, Fuji, which everyone knows they didn't have to look to know he was smiling alright.

Of course, after that was said, they all just about fainted, since they obviously didn't expect Tezuka-buchou to respond though,...but oh how wrong they were cause the next thing they heard was their buchou's voice.

"Aa, sure. Come here Ryoma, this is what you have to do." hearing the familiar voice of their buchou and listening to the other beckoning Ryoma to come towards him in a caring manner.

"Demo, Kunimitsu, I don't think I can, I mean I won't be able to...you know...bend over like that since it hurts. Onegai, don't make me." silence and more gasps of shock escaping their mouths, was what everyone of the six regulars outside the door could only do. For they never heard their kohai, plead in a desperate voice before, leaving them all completely baffled at was going on in the other side of the door in front of them.

"Gomen, Ryoma, but you have to try. If not for Syuusuke, then do it for me atleast. Now, come on." Tezuka urged the raven-greenish haired boy inside the club room.

Everyone at this point had their jaws literally on the floor since they've never imagined that their buchou was able to talk in more than a couple of words, but here he was having some sort of normal conversations but at the same time, saying some sort of foreplay or erotic words to their number one, prince of tennis. Thinking that the world is finally coming to an end, since when has Tezuka ever sounded that caring and gentle before? The others could only wonder and think one thing and that was...WHAT HELL IS GOING ON?!

"Yadda, yadda...matte Kunimitsu, I just can't, it's impossible. I mean, even Syuusuke had trouble in even do it, than why should I? Ne, ne, Kunimitsu...onegai...onegai, don't make me." Ryoma told his buchou in another desperate attempt, that he won't be able to do 'that'. Demo, he was ignored as the two people with him had wanted him to try 'it' with them.

"Saa, your at a good height and your body is flexible enough since I've seen it before, now just try to do it Ryo-chan, come on." Fuji tried to encourage the other from behind the doors.

"It's alright Ryoma, I'll help you. Now come here, so that you won't have to do it yourself for preparation." Tezuka stated.

"Alright, if your sure I can do it buchou, then I'll try. Does it hurt that bad, Syuusuke? How'd it feel?" Ryoma asked softly, finally tired of arguing, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle with the two other monsters of Seigaku.

"Iie, it's kind of...shall I say, good, and kind of overwhelming once you try it. But other than that, it'll give you some release and it will feel wonderful. Trust us, Ryo-chan, nothing bad will happen to you. Don't you want to do it, ne? You were curious after all." Fuji informed their kohai.

A very loud sigh was heard as they couldn't believe that Ryoma was able to be subdued easily as they heard Tezuka and Fuji soothing the other into doing something the youngest of the team player of Seigaku obviously didn't want to do. A heavy dose of blushing was what the six members outside was sporting at that moment. Realizing whether or not they should stay around to find out, interrupt or just walk away from the scene. Though their rational side was telling them that they should just leave the three alone and leave the rest to figure out what was going on for tomorrow. Surely confronting the three against them six wouldn't scare the heck out of them right? By standing together in a united front to ask the three national players to tell them the truth, wouldn't be a hard task, right?

Oishi was definitely considering along the lines of opening the doors and taking their ochibi away from the two people who wanted to do something to the boy. But he thought that if he did that then he will be in so much trouble for it since he will not only be dealing with the tensai of Seigaku but he probably will be dead by the time after Tezuka enters the picture. So that totally was out of the question. He turned to look at everyone around him and noticed that he wasn't the only one who wanted to go inside and trully find out what was going on. But it really is already clear to what kind of activities the three people were holding behind the closed doors of Seigaku's changing room. He felt regret that he was even there in the first place but considering it was already too late to turn back, he didn't know how to go about what steps to take next.

He knew that either way the outcome would be bad for their part, if the three found out that they were there. So, finally coming into a decision, Oishi made a hand motion for the rest to follow him away from the door. As he got all the other's attention, he pointed towards away from the tennis courts and whispering to them that they should talk. All agreeing to what their Fukubuchou wanted to do, they silently followed the other. Sensing that they were all out of hearing range, Oishi was the first to talk.

"Minna-san, I think it'd be best to leave them alone. I mean I was thinking that we should just ask them about it tomorrow." Oishi blushed, as he tried to make reason to everyone why they shouldn't stay any longer. Getting five other nods to his reasons.

"Hai, Oishi-sempai, I agree. I don't want to see Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai mad at us for spying and everything. I also don't want Ryoma to be upset with me, plus I'd be with you tomorrow to ask them about...well, what happened here. So I think I'll just be heading home now, so Ja, sempai-tachi and you too Kaidoh. See you guys tomorrow!" Momoshiro said his own agreement, saying goodbye as he didn't want to stay any longer in case the three other members decided to come out of their fun. Walking away as quickly as possible towards the school gate, without anyone seeing his blush, as he couldn't stop the dirty thoughts of what his bestfriend was doing with his two older sempais. With only the five remaining members of the tennis club left, all had agreed to the same thought of Momoshiro.

"Ano, I guess I'll be heading home too you guys. Gomen, but I think we should just ask them about it tomorrow, too. See you guys! Ja!" exclaimed Kawamura, as he went to go home next. Not wanting to stick around and face whatever the three missing people will do if they found out that they were spying on them. Hoping that everything will be cleared out once they ask about it tomorrow.

"Fsssshhh, Sadaharu-sempai, your coming over my house tonight, ne? I think we should leave now too. Oishi-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai...Ja! We'll see you tomorrow. Come on Haru-chan!" Kaidoh had uncommonly called his boyfriend by his nickname in front of his two older sempais as sign of slight nervousness and hoping that the other two sempais left hadn't seen his blushing as he pulled the tall, data specialist towards the gate and to his house. Inui gave his own goodbye and said that they should just solve the whole problem-thing the next day.

Now that it was just Oishi and Kikumaru themselves left, both looked at one another and sighed. Oishi because he was actually glad that everyone had cooperated easily enough, and Kikumaru because he would have felt some kind of guilt in the end for being the cause of his bestfriend's not yet known relationship to be exposed, if that was the case, taking place in the club room.

"Ne, Shuichi-chan, I'm glad your the Fukubuchou, because I didn't really intend to lead minna-san to there you know and I was...mmphm!" Kikumaru tried to explain to his partner that he was starting to regret pulling them all there, but was stopped as he felt the other's familiar soft lips on his own. Surprised at the action, he slowly responded back. Only breaking the kiss as they both had to take a much needed breather.

"Hush, Eiji, it's alright. Now come on, you said that you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight, right? Enough of this Tezuka, Fuji and Echizen business, we will all just have to wait it out, until they tell us themselves." Oishi whispered to Kikumaru's ears alone, after pulling his lover towards his body and wrapped the cat-like boy into his arms and tenderly kissing those soft red lips of his koi again. Pulling the other towards the gate and heading towards his place, while one of his arm was still around his boyfriend's waist line, securely tucked comfortably beside him as they walked down the empty streets. Making the right decision that the three missing team members will surely have to let them all know about their relationship sooner or later.

_**-OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **Back to the closed tennis club room **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO-**_

Gasping as he fell on his back slowly on their made up shift of mattress, as he couldn't believe he just did that with his two respected sempais. Feeling them both right beside him as they finished another round of 'that' activity.

"Saa, that wasn't so bad was it, Ryo-chan? It felt good didn't it? I told you that you won't regret it. What do you say, Kunimitsu, wasn't it fun?" Fuji asked Tezuka softly as he was still gasping like his kohai.

"Aa, it felt good. Remember, if you told anybody about this I'm going to make you run so many laps Syuusuke, that you won't even-" Tezuka warned the tensai, but was caught off as both he and Fuji heard their kohai, situated in between them, laughing at both their expense.

"Saa, isn't that a pretty sight, don't you think Kunimitsu? Ryo-chan laughing...hmmm...what do you say into helping me take care of a small problem." Fuji told Tezuka as they both gazed down, at the now gulping golden-amber orbs for eyes boy, stopping as he noticed his two sempais hold some sort of glint in their eyes, as they slowly shared a similar predatory and something else, form in their handsome faces.

"Ano, onegai...Syuusuke, Kunimitsu, I didn't mean to laugh, I mean...hahahaha...gomen, sempai...onegai...mmmph-" Ryoma was the only thing he was able to say as he...well was ravished by two unsuspecting beasts by some unknown methods.

_**-OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **After the closed tennis club room scene **OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO-**_

As three of the powerful national players of Seigaku were all walking home, after some unfinished...ahem...activities in the club room. Ryoma couldn't help but secretly think about asking his sempais if they could do 'that' again with them. Thinking that it wasn't so bad, plus it was pretty funny seeing his precious buchou threatening the equal tensai of Seigaku like that. They weren't that bad to hang out with too. Maybe after this he would be able to ask both the Emperor of Hyotei and the Fukubuchou of Rikkaidai to join in on the fun too. But first, he had some things to say.

"I can't believe you made me do _that_, Syuusuke!" Ryoma unbelievably said.

"And why not, when you were that curious about what I like to do Ryo-chan. You did ask and so I showed you." Fuji calmly stated, giving the shorter teen a beautiful smile.

Blushing as he knew that the older teen was right, and the look of the other student had on his face made him want to rethink his questions carefully,...but otherwise, it didn't stop him, as he still had more to say. "Demo, ano...how'd Kunimitsu get drag into this too?"

"Saa, do you really need to ask me that Ryo-chan? Ne, would you like to find out how?" Fuji asked the self proclaimed prince of tennis himself. But before any of the two could answer and say anything, the third party, who has been sort of silent had finally added his own thought.

"Syuusuke, that's enough!" Tezuka forcefully said, hoping for the two in front of him to not see the almost transparent blush that came on his face. (Wow, he almost blushed...ne, that would have been really kawaii to see, right? **:D**)

"Alright, Kunimitsu. Gomen, maybe I'll just show you some other time Ryo-chan, 'kay? Since Kunimitsu isn't really being nice right now. So what do you say, Ryo-chan?" Syuusuke devilishly said to their kohai, and smirked as he noticed Tezuka's reserve breaking a little.

A small twitch behind Tezuka's stylishly spectacles, in his eyes, shows that he wasn't really that fond of doing what they had done earlier either. Feeling that he should really make Fuji run some laps tomorrow during morning and afternoon practices or something. Especially, when their own cocky brat was pulled into it in the first place. Though, for some reason, he was kind of glad that he was with the other teen. Dealing with Fuji alone was hard work, but thanks to the companionship Ryoma had offered and shared, made him thought that he wasn't the only one to suffer alone.

To Tezuka's surprise, he actually had fun (OMG!! (O.o)...Kuni-chan admitted to having "FUN"...so for all of you Tezuka Kunimitsu fans out there, take the time to squel and flail your arms about for this momentous event) seeing the youngest player in Seigaku High, do the impossible, even if he had helped, he had to admit that it was worth seeing Ryoma's expressions to the closeness he and Fuji brought to the boy. Persuading him in the end to try all those movements and positions, with them. Without fail, too, since who would stand a chance to go against him and Fuji, combined.

"Alright, already! I get it and gomen Kunimitsu. I guess I have to confess that the whole thing, well, it wasn't so bad. So...ne...ano, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke...I still can't believe you guys made me do that. Well, mada mada dane. Demo, I wouldn't mind having to do...well...ano...pilates and yogas with you again." Ryoma said, turning his head sideways, so that both the older students couldn't see his blushing face, but it was already too late as they both noticed it. Smiling down at their beloved raven-greenish haired youth, Fuji told his answer first.

"Sure, Ryo-chan, demo...last time I checked, you are also mada mada yourself. Demo, I think it's going to be really fun next time." Fuji said as he pulled the shorter teen towards him and had sling one of his arms around the boy's shoulders. Ryoma didn't say anything as he felt kind of warm and secure while he walked between his two important sempais.

"Hai, Ryoma. I might haven't done really well too, but I wouldn't mind doing it again with you and Syuusuke since it helps our bodies to relax and gain some peace. It would be kind of beneficial, so the next time we do it, I suggest that we will do it at Ryoma's house." Tezuka was saying as he slowly put one of his own arms around his kohai's waists, not wanting Syuusuke to have Ryoma for himself.

"Che, so what if I'm mada mada myself, Syuusuke...I thought I did better than both of you. Also, Kunimitsu why do we have to do it at my house, when my baka oyaji might be there and it's embarassing enough..." rattled Ryoma as he felt the comfort of both his sempais gentle arms. Not knowing yet that all three gave six of their best other team members to contemplate and wonder what they had done, though their theory of what kind of relationship they had, wasn't that far off from the beginning and the truth.

_**Owari **_

* * *

**Arigato minna, for reading this. Please, let me know what you thought of it, because if you liked it, I might write another sequel. Also, no flaming since I did mention what the pairings would be like. This story is sort of implied OT5, but more of Tezu/Ryo/Syuu moments in the end. Arigato again! Until next time...Ja Ne!**


End file.
